


Cuddle Buddies

by moonlightcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Isaac Lahey, Couch Cuddles, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Scent Marking, Scenting, minor Erica Reyes/OMC, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pack movie night when Stiles realizes that, that he might be dating a werewolf? He may or may not be freaking out. His life, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from Stoydweek and the prompt I made for day 3-trope, and of course I picked scent marking because that's fun. It was basically Boyd scent marking a very, very oblivious Stiles. The full prompt is at the bottom.

Over the course of three years the pack became, well exactly that, a pack. It didn’t hurt that Lydia took the reigns in planning ways that they could bond, after she realized that Derek really did want them to work. And that he tried in his own stunted way, but training while useful doesn’t help people to connect on a personal level when they barely got along.

The girls, and Stiles would have shopping trips--because he, as Lydia, Jackson and Danny, have put (many, many times and still do) that he looked like a 12 year old with the those plaids and horrible tees.

The teenage boys had lacrosse, except that changed when Stiles quit because as it turned out running from baddies actually did him some actual good, and moved over to the track team.

The girls had days spent with clothes and makeup, usually after a baddie. Stiles joked that they were painting their faces with the blood of their enemies. They appreciated it the first two times. Whatever, they didn’t know comedic genius.

Derek and Scott would gorge themselves on Mamma McCall's cooking and all three would start speaking Spanish at a pace that left the pack confused. Stiles, Isaac told him, actually made cooking something nice for him again. They had shared recipes--sometimes talking softly about their moms, and Derek sometimes coming in. He told them that it was his dad that did the cooking because his mom could have burned water.

Isaac and Boyd would end up roughhousing like pups before Derek made them get to work again. Stiles would help Jackson with English while Danny would help Scott with Science. Stiles and Jackson would be assholes, Scott would be a puppy, and Danny would be the saint that he is.

Stiles and Alison would regularly go to the gun range, sometimes with their dads. Scott would just sigh, and generally be happy that his best friend and girlfriend got along so well--even if their big bonding thing was something so violent… He kinda felt replaced in regard of COD. Scott and Erica usually got into a rant of how good it was to be able to do things now without worrying about their health or, and then with Stiles rave about comics.

Lydia and Stiles pain-staked over the bestiary, and Stiles would go and bemoan his crushes to her. As Stiles liked to say Boyd and Derek bonded over being tall dark and handsome, because the two were as broody as the came.

Then there was pack movie night. Well, most of the pack, it was kinda the parents for sure night of relaxation, but anyway, Stiles likes to think that this activity is where it all started, specifically when Danny messed with the status quo of the seating arrangements of the pairs and trios.

Scott and Alison would sit on a large leather chair because they and Stiles would arrive second to last, at the Hale house. Stiles would either sit between Jackson and Boyd, or Lydia and Boyd, because the quite wolf always got his spot to the right by there alpha.

Dude had a dad chair--even more the puppies would sit around him. Well, sometimes Isaac chose to sit with Scott and Alison. And Erica? That girl always made a nest, collecting all the blankets and pillows. Like some weird dragon.

Now, this is where we start blaming Danny.Who is to blame for Stiles current epiphany on.

Boyd is his cuddle buddy. And he liked it, dude didn’t even like him, and he liked it! Boyd puts up with him at best, the most he gets is glares.

 _They are glares, right?_  Stiles is pretty sure the amused looks are at him, and not because of his humor. Even though he does deserve recognition.

Stiles frowns, trying to remember how it got to this. Well, no, he knows Boyd sits besides Derek because he and Erica get here first (and that explains how she gets her dragons nest), and for the longest time Danny got here dead last. Danny usually leaned against the couple besides Stiles on the floor or on the arm rest. But then he started coming with them.

So first, Stiles just leaned against Boyd on the floor and entangled his legs with Isaac, but that soon stopped because the boy was like a popsicle he didn’t know how Scott and Alison put up with it. And it was fall! Seriously, Danny… that seat cushion was becoming one with his behind.

It really was no wonder Erica had become a dragon. That floor was freezing and then after awhile his butt started to get sore. So he sat on the armchair and soon, he started to bring his Batman blanket, the one Erica got him last Christmas. To see her happy was nice, even if her smile was a little manic.

 _Huh_ , now that he thought about it she wasn’t the only one that looked like that.  _My friends are so weird._

But back on topic, being nice and considerate he offered to share with Boyd--who surprisingly accepted, because that boy was already a furnace. But Stiles wasn’t complaining. It kept him warm, but now he’s warmer, because somehow they go to the point where Stiles is now on his lap, reminiscent to how Allison often sits with Scott. Except for, you know, all the makin’ out…

_Making out… Boyd… Making out with--Wait! No, bad thoughts in front of werewolves._

“Stiles!” Erica's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Wah?” he starts to flail, but Boyd’s hands go to steady him--his warm hands, on Stiles hips.

“I’ll give you a pillow, if you get me popcorn before we start the movie,” she crooned offering the pillow, like treasure, which it kinda was considering the whole dragon comparison.

He looked at the screen to make sure it was worth the pillow to get up, because to be honest he was really comfy and warm.. And still had Boyd’s hands on him.  _Does he always do this?_

Stiles quickly nodded when he noticed that it was that horror movie everyone was talking about for a few weeks now. He got up, and was handed the pillow on his way to the kitchen.

“You can start the movie without me!” he called out of the kitchen. “And does anyone want anything else?”

“We’re good,” Scott answered him. Which was probably for the best Stiles noticed looking down at  the pillow, it was actually pretty big. He’d probably spill something if he had to carry more.

He frowned as he found the popcorn and put it in the microwave. So, he liked… cuddling with Boyd. He liked sitting on Boyd’s lap. He liked Boyd.

And, objectively Stiles knows that Boyd doesn’t actually hate him. They’re packmates and have been for three years. Dude has his back, but that doesn’t mean he likes him. As in would actively volunteer to spend time with him.

Does he like me? he wonders as he squeezes the pillow. Groaning he’s taken out of this thoughts when the microwave buzzes, Whatever he’ll just have to pay attention better. Why hasn’t he paid attention the wolf?

“You didn’t start the movie?” he says, handing Erica the bowl.

“Because it’s the polite thing to do when not everyone is present Stiles,” Lydia says from where she’s placed between Jackson and Danny.

“Now sit down Stilinski,” Jackson said grabbing the remote. Taking a breath Stiles turned to look at Boyd, and continued to stare, and then frown. How was he supposed to sit like that when he just figured out he liked sitting like that? “Now, Stilinski, kinda want to watch the movie before the sequel comes out.”

Turning to Jackson he says, “Who even says there’ll even be a sequel?”

“Come on dude, I actually want to see this one,” Scott says. “... And that’s why we’re watching it?”

“But it’s not the same,” he whines--which incidentally is the truth. “It’s never the same when you get up and sit back down.”

“Then why get up in the first place?” Isaac asked from where he lay, head on Erica’s lap.

“Because horror movies need a pillow,” he scoffs.

“Stiles, sit down,” Derek huffed, looking amused. What does he know, he has puppies at his feet.

“Stop stalling and sit down,” Jackson growled.

“Stalling? Me? I’m not stalling, who says I’m stalling. Why would I--” he was cut off by being pulled down by Boyd.

“Because we all know how you feel about the paranormal Stiles,” Danny said, patting his arm.

He scowls as he moves so that his back it to the armrest, while Boyd’s strong arm is around his shoulder. “When I start screaming louder than our banshee, you will only have yourselves to blame.”

At the nudge of his foot Danny just smiled. Jackson started the movie with a muttered, “finally.” Stiles grumbled at him, hugging his pillow closer to himself, resting his chin over it, as Boyd gave a small smile, and pulled the blanket closer. When did smiles happen? Since when did he get smiles that weren’t the result of him snarking or making a fool out of himself?

He sighed, relaxing into the strong hold of the wolf. Maybe it didn’t matter how it happened, and maybe he actually did like Stiles. Staring at the screen, he smiled into his pillow, not really paying attention when suddenly there was a coldness pressing against his neck. He did not squeal, but he may have kicked Danny and knocked off Lydia’s leg.

“Stiles!” Lydia grounded out. “What is wrong with you?”

“Yeah, Batman, you don’t start freaking out until things start poppin’ up.”

“Oh my god, dude! So many possible dog jokes right now--seriously how is your nose so cold?” Stiles said turning to look at Boyd, who didn’t even have the decency to look anything but smug. And why is he smug? Allison giggled, while Scott outright laughed, “Dude.”

“You’re a furnace, a wolfy furnace with a nose that might be colder than Isaac’s legs,” he said, poking at said nose.

“Hey!” Isaac called, and then threw a pillow that just went between Danny’s and Boyd’s head.

“Nice shot,” Jackson drawled.

“Shut up!”

“So are we going to continue or not? Because I would like to get dinner at some point,” Derek said.

“I can do that! If you have food in the kitchen that is,” Stiles says, growing increasingly aware that Boyd had been scent marking him--scratch that, that Boyd was still scenting him. With his cold nose and lips. Oh god, he was rubbing his lips along Stiles neck.

“No, there’s no food,” Isaac says. “So I don’t know how you can cook--we need to go shopping.”

“Well then,” Stiles stands up, grabbing a hold of Boyd’s hand, “I can go back home and cook something up? And then you can come over after the movie. Dad’s working the night shift anyway.”

“That would be nice Stiles,” Allison said smiling.

“What are you gonna make? Because I really don’t want lasagna, when I can just go back home and have leftovers--no matter how better yours is compared to my mom’s,” Erica said. “I am sick of lasagna.”

“Well, it’ll be something of the pasta sort. Need to see what we got exactly,” he said, giving a quick squeeze to Boyd’s hand before going to the door to put on his shoes. Coming back to grab his blanket he saw that Boyd had already folded it.

“So is everyone coming? Or no?” he asked, trying to take the blanket, but he got a look, and a shake of the head. The others all did a various degree of a nod because they started the movie again.  _Ingrates._

He looked at Boyd but otherwise gave a nod and started to head out. Maybe he just wanted to make sure he didn’t fall in mud from the rain earlier, because he put a guiding hand to the small of Stiles back.

When they got to the jeep Boyd opened his door and went around to what Stiles assumed was to put the blanket in the other seat.

“Um, why are you here? These are your favorite movies,” Stiles asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“What? Can’t I spend time with you?” Boyd asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger to him, “You’re not getting any early servings.”

“You sure?” he asked smirking.

“Yes, yes I am… Well maybe if you’re good and help the cook,” Stiles said with a wink, as he turned on the car, and quickly turned his head to look straight ahead. He could feel his face turn red, and hear the werewolf's deep laugh.

 _How did I get into this mess_? He could feel his face turn hot, he wondered if the werewolf could see how red his face was, but then he could hear his deep laugh... and well he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips.


	2. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon, so I thought I would update while I had the time.

So, the dinner went well, or as well as you can call a dinner between a pack of wolves. _Ha, get it_. And the preparation of the food went well-ish. He thinks? Boyd was helpful of course whenever is he not helpful (and ok, Stiles doesn’t know if that’s sarcasm or not) and they talked. He doesn’t really remember what they talked about, he was busy trying to not make a fool of himself now that he was conscious of his feelings.

He thinks it worked, if the piercing stare to his ass was any indication, when he finally made Boyd sit down. At first he questioned if he never noticed because he knew Boyd well, because it wasn’t like he was that of a desperate virgin anymore (virgin sacrifices can really motivate someone who doesn’t know what virgin blood means, okay?) and for awhile Danny and he made it a point to go The Jungle to unwind after a big baddie. Well, actually it was more like those particular trips were of everyone after a while when supernatural happened, because apparently he’s a Ken Doll to everyone in the pack, excepting Derek, Scott, and Boyd.

After dinner, and everyone leaving (Derek and Boyd helped picked up) he started his plan. There were charts and everything, and he made the list of people he would question about his relationship with Boyd and see if he could get any info out from them, without giving away his lack of knowledge.

Maybe if he he found out he was actually dating Boyd, he could just go with it, and none would be the wiser?

First on the list, Scott. Who was currently trying to beat Stiles at Mario Kart. Distracting enough.

“Okay Scotty… I know you’re the usual one that is completely oblivious--” he starts before being interrupted.

“Hey!” Stiles doesn’t know if this is because of the comment or that he just made first place and Scott is now third.

“But I… hmm how do I put this… Well, am--no, are me and… Does it seem like--”

“Oh my god, Stiles spit it out!”

“Boyd! Me! Dating? I’m so fucking confused,” he said, or well more yelled, before his eyes went wide and clamping his hands over his mouth. And effectively losing because he had to ask it on the final lap.

“Um, yes? Is this like a trick question? or are you freaking out for what you guys are going to do after graduation?”

Stiles is pretty sure the thing that came out of his mouth was that similar of a dying whale.

“Dude, you should probably talk to him about it. You know, your actual boyfriend?”

“How can I talk about this when we haven’t even talked about how whether we were dating in the first place? Scott, dude, bro I--me, Stiles Stilinski, who is wonderfully smart and attuitive--just realized that I might be dating a guy I thought only tolerated me!”

 _That completely obliterated the plan of know one knowing you don’t know how to properly date when it matters_ , he cringed. _Please don’t let him tell Allison, and Isaac. Allison will tell Lydia. Isaac will tell Derek. Lydia will tell Jackson and he’ll tell Erica. Who will tell Boyd! Oh my god, we literally suck at keeping secrets. It might not even be in that order! Isaac might strait to Boyd in the first place. Shit, this is not good, not the pla--_

“I--are you serious? It’s been three months now, at least I thought it was three months… I mean, I was kinda wondering why you don’t smell like…” he blinked, trying to think, but also making that pinching face.

"Hey, now!"

“Well it’s just not like you to… not to do stuff with the people you’re with at all?” Scott tilted his head. “I mean, not just sex, but you’re just really tactile in general with people you love and in the past it’s been pretty obvious who you’re dating.”

Stiles smiled, “Ignoring the fact that you smell them on me and most likely seen me dancing with them?”

“There’s that too. Plus, the fact that you never shut up about them.”

"I've gotten better!"

“You really haven’t,” he muttered.

There was a quiet moment as Scott picked up the bowl of popcorn and the cans of pop and candy before Stiles finally asked, “So, does that mean I talk about Boyd a lot?”

But Scott was already up and halfway to the kitchen. “Scott, Scott dammit answer me! At least get me some coke.” He just heard laughter, which isn’t a no.


	3. Allison and Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list: Allison and Isaac.

"Stiles! Where are you, it's about to start," Allison called from the living room. She and Isaac had just gotten to his house 30 minutes before, 15 minutes before he himself, but that wasn't unusual. That just meant they got most of the food ready.

"Don't blame me! Blame your boyfriend who didn't set the timer!" Stiles called while grabbing a bowl, and setting it down before he twirled around looking for mittens. _There you are. How did they get there?_ Grabbing the hot pockets he dumped them into the bowl. Sitting down between Allison and Isaac he asked, "Did you grab the root beer?"

"Yeah," Isaac said handing it over before grabbing a hot, hot pocket.

"Ouch," Stiles said, "You weird werewolf."

He mumbled a reply. Allison turned the volume up, taking a sip of her cream soda (it might be cherry? it looked like cherry).

"You know, I really don't get why we make a point to eat junk food as we watch  _Chopped_ ," Allison said eyeing the popcorn bowl on her lap before looking over at them, before she took a hot pocket for herself. With a napkin of course, because they're hot (unlike a certain werewolf). But honestly she has no room to judge, she loves junk food just as much as the next teenager.

"Because after school snack, plus a show that makes us hungry anyway,"  Isaac said between bites. "Should equal junk food."

"Aren't those hot?" she asked Isaac, who was eating them fairly quickly. She just got a shrug.

Stiles suddenly called out who he wanted to win when the intro was done. As the show progressed Allison remarked how a contestant was way too cocky, and Isaac asked if he and Stiles could try that this weekend. 

"So um," he started after waiting long enough, during the second commercial.

"You want to talk about Boyd and you dating?" Allison asked gently.

"Wait--what, why would you, what do you mean! Where did you geh--" Stiles started.

"Scott told us," Isaac supplied, while trying to grab a hot pocket. Stiles slapped his hand, away frowning. And most likely pouting... but come on! He had a plan people! A plan that is deteriorating. 

"I told him Sunday! He spent the whole day with me! I specifically told him Sunday because you barely see him Mondays. He wouldn't just tell you at school, and he wouldn't just tell one of you," he said looking back and forth between them glaring. Allison had her dimple-y grin and Isaac had that perfect angelic look they get when they think about one their trio.  _Ohmygod I swear, these kids._ "What? You two beautiful people, stop it!" _  
_

"He does do that, doesn't he?" Allison said more to herself, but Isaac nodded smiling at her.

"I swear my friends are going to give me cavities... I'm fitting you all with the bill," he grumbled, sinking into the couch, playing with the bottles paper.

"We took him dinner last night at the vet's," Isaac said, trying again to take a hot pocket, to which Stiles slapped his hand again. He had the nerve to look hurt. _Damn those puppy eyes._

"No! You ruined my plan, I have planned. I had a plan!" he said taking a huge bite of the one the werewolf was trying to take. "Besides, you're going to a dinner date later, this is probably mine."

"But don't you and Boyd always go out today too?" Isaac asked confused.

"What are you talking about? That's totally different." _How is studying the same as date? A date where they mostly spend sighing over each other. I wonder if the know telepathy?_

"Not really, you two have a weekly standing date. I think it's cute. With senior year and stuff, it's been hard to keep up with a weekly date for all three of us. Even Lydia and Jackson don't have that--though considering all that they do..." Allison said.

"They're not dates! We study, we always study at Missy's!" he exclaims.

"You do not always study. You went to the movies last week," Allison pointed out not unkindly.

"And didn't you go to that art museum a couple of weeks ago?"

"Those are totally spontaneous, we both didn't have homework and didn't bother to tell the other, and that was the last day for the exhibit. I though it was more important," Stiles defended.  _He had been mentioning since it started, and there was just no time, and he mentioned it and no one seemed like they wanted to go... was that, is that what hinting is? Was Boyd hinting that he wanted to go with Stiles? Was that a thing that happened? Did it happen freqwe--_

"Is that what this is about? You don't think that you go on dates because they're always spontaneous? I mean, that's understandable--the anticipation is fun," Allison said.

"I'm sure Boyd would woo you if you asked him to," Isaac smiled. "Or you could ask him... Why haven't you asked him, if this has been bugging you?"

"Because, I mean... it's Boyd, and I uh--"  _didn't know we were dating_ "--besides! I'm not the only one who doesn't think those are dates."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked,  taking a hot pocket. Stiles didn't bother to try and slap her hand away, frankly he was more terrified of her than the one with supernatural strength.

"I know!," Isaac brightened up, but probably realizing it was a little bad, he slouched, and knocking shoulders with Stiles offered the box of whoppers. Taking some, Isaac continued, "Um, well a lot of people have been asking Boyd out lately, and I mean Stiles is there for a lot of it..."

"What do mean 'for a lot'? Does that means there's more?" he winced, okay so that wasn't helping out his case for not dating Boyd. "That sounded more needy then need be... "But I was referring to Martha, she works at Missy's always asks Boyd out in a not so subtle way, while trying to be subtle?"

And huh, he was always confused why Boyd never did anything about it. Boyd wasn't oblivious (though apparently he was because he hasn't said anything to his boyfriend about being boyfriends?) he must have noticed.  _But if we_ _ARE dating, why hasn't he told her to lay off?_

"Oh Stiles, I'm sure Boyd would make it explicitly clear to her if it's what making you uncomfortable and has you doubting," Allison said, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Yeah, Boyd would never want you feeling like this..." Isaac said earnestly. And he nods, because Boyd would be a wonderful boyfriend. He's a great guy, with an awesome sense of dry humor, that Stiles loves. He's nice to cuddle with. Stiles definitely always feels safe with him. Plus he's hot, he could probably stare at him all day.

He's honestly starting to not mind that they all think they're dating... well at least these three do. So maybe the others don't? It seems reasonable. He figured out that they were dating, before the pack did. And that just ended up in an awkward talk where all the wolves found out that Isaac was asexual. God, werewolves and there sniffers. At least they had good intentions--it was basically a shovel talk for Isaac, they just weren't sure if they were all equals, what with Isaac being new to their relationship. That night ended with "oh, ok then"s and Derek muttering about meddling teenagers, and how there was no need to stage an intervention.

_But, maybe as soon as I sort this out I can ask Boyd on a date. We could go see that old movie that--_

"... besides it's not a secret how much he loves you."

_\--loves. What. Wait, what. NO! No. No?_


	4. Derek and Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plan isn't turning out the way it was planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so awkward to write because they are all awkward. and allergic to talking about feelings.

“Ohh my-ha guh… gah…” Stiles wheezed, hands on his knees. “God! Oh my god.”

“Oh, calm down,” he heard Jackson say. “We didn’t work you too hard.”

“I.. would beg tuh-uh… beg to differ.” He could feel Derek rubbing his back. Standing straight and taking deep breaths he held up a thumb’s up, but greedily took gulps of water when he offered the bottle. When he was done, he so thoughtfully passed it on to Jackson.

His thanks was a grunt.

“Remind me, remind me why we’re running? Didn't we get enough the last two years, and oh-casional blue moon?”

“Because you want to try out for cross country.”

“I do?” he blinked, looking to Derek. “And--and how did this get decided, I ask?”

“It’s better than track?” Jackson said in that _duh_ voice.

“Besides, you’re actually good. All that running, has paid off.”He glared, leaning against a tree. He hoped it was a HaleGlare©. “What? It’s a compliment, you're just tired because we lopped you with balls earl--Oh my god Jackson!”

“Oh. Haha I get it. Hey, no Derek--”

“They’re all children. All of them.”

“Don’t leave! Carry me! Derek!”

“It’s too early for this.”

“Oh! So you can wake up at the asscrack of dawn to work out and get all gross, but it’s too early for innuendos?!”

“Yes, Stiles!” he yelled over his shoulder before he couldn’t be seen.

Stiles looked over to the other werewolf to see he was still chuckling. “Jackson! Carry me!” he held up his arms. He got a blank stare. “Come on I’m beat. And if I had know you two were going to murder my legs, I would’ve have ditched this.” _Uh-oh_ , Jackson got that constipated look. “Not what I meant dude. It’s just easier to ask for forgiveness from you and Derek, than Lydia. You know this. You do. And last week in her no-nonsense tone told me were going to the mall today after school. You know very well what going to the mall with her is like, because you’re the same way!”

Technically, Jackson was only the same way when it was for him, or buying something for someone. In other words. They go all through the mall, twice on a bad day. Stiles hates being their barbie, and he doesn’t get why they don’t take Scott? For some reason they think he can dress himself. Forget the fact that they’re basically conjoined at the hips, and share the same closet. Anyway, when it wasn’t for that he’s hell to shop with, because he whines, and bitches (but also gets distracted).

“Please, Jackson? My legs are gonna be burning the rest of the week, possibly next Wednesday.”

“Fine, get on.”

“Oh my god, yes, thank you,” Stiles scrambled, over and up Jackson, while taking the bottle back. “Dude, you’re the best.”

“I know,” Jackson answered. Stiles rolled his eyes, but now was a good of time as any to bring up the Boyd issue. _But would they really be helpful? I mean Derek’s track record… and Jackson’s. Oh! Jackson._

Before Jackson and Lydia, actually settled into their relationship, they broke up a lot. Would even go out with other people, usually to make the other jealous. When they got back together, they wouldn’t even talk about, no love declarations, no apologies, nothing. And at first Stiles thought they actually said sorry when they were alone, being friends with Lydia he learned that no, there wasn’t. Who ever had decided to sit away from the pack during the break up would just sit down, like normal give a kiss to the other’s cheek and join the conversation.

Stiles could ask how that went about. He could. Yeap. Here he goes. He’s gonna ask now. Now!

“Hey, um Jackson?”

“Spit it out already. I could hear you think.” Stiles doesn't get why people say (it makes him paranoid, one time when he was younger he went through a whole week of think “If you can hear me cough”  and his dad laughed for an hour).

“Don’t lie. It’s bad manners… Ok so, you know how you and Lydia would break up and you’d both do your own things and whatnot and then just suddenly get back together with no word whatsoever? Yeah, good, ok, how did that work exactly?” He rushed out before hiding his face in Jackson’s shoulder. Which wasn’t a very good plan, because they both stink. Ew.

“Stiles? You do know that I’m not very good at relationships, right? And every couple is different,” Jackson spoke slowly, and gently. “If you and Boyd had a fight, all I can say is to talk it out. I mean, yeah me and Lydia always got back together… but after we started talking we didn’t even need to get back together.”

Stiles groaned. _This was a terrible idea._ Maybe he could ask Derek--ask Derek what? He was running out of things to ask everyone.

“Did you have a fight Stiles? I mean it was bound to happen with both of you being the exact opposites,” Jackson said, and then promptly winced. “That wasn’t helpful was it? Just, talk to him and leave me out of it.”

Stiles made a sound, showing he was listening. _This was a complete bust._ He offered the water bottle to Jackson, who took a drink before handing it back. They continued back to the house in comfortable, tired silence.

Finally they got to the house where they could both take showers and get ready for school for school. Both boys gave a grunt at Derek’s smirk, while he was pouring his milk. Jackson dropped his hands from Stiles legs as Stiles let go of his neck. Safely on the ground Stiles threw the water bottle at Derek’s head. He laughed shaking his head putting it in the sink, and grabbing his bowl to sit down at the table.

“Go clean, you two stink,” he said. Stiles and Jackson both gave him the finger without looking back, heading towards the stairs. They could hear his laughter.

While showering Stiles contemplated whether or not talking to Derek would lead to anything. More than three people thought he and Boyd were dating. And three was a pattern. _Though did Allison, Scott, and Isaac count as three people?_ he questioned. They could be counted as one entity. But going with that line of thought there were a lot of that in the pack… He sighed, and finished up.   

Rushing downstairs he saw that Derek was already finishing his bowl of cereal and Jackson was grabbing a orange. “Is there any bananas left?”

“I don’t know Stiles, why don’t you check the banana bowl?” Derek asked all sarcastically, which rude, it’s way too early in the morning for that kind of tone.

“If I look I would get my expectations up,” _but not too early for sass. Hah._

“I’m going head to school. Later!” Jackson said leaving the kitchen. They both said bye, and went back to staring at each other.

“Fine!” he said throwing up his arms and heading all the way into the depths of the kitchen, to find no bananas. “Well, now what?”

“There’s apples in the fridge.”

“You could’ve just said that!” Stiles said, heading to the fridge.

“Stiles, I don’t care about bananas. I hate bananas. I’m not gonna constantly look to see if we have them,” he continued, stopping him before he could start on a rant about the food, “So, Boyd?”

Stiles cringed, while he continued washing the apple. “You heard that, huh?”

“Changed your mind about talking to me about him, did you?” See, one entity. There’s a lot of that around the pack.

“Well… yeah, basically. You two aren’t the best for that. I mean surprisingly it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. But I’ve had enough awkwardness due to that,” he said grabbing the other apple. “And I’m gonna be with Lydia later today.”

“Stiles, exactly what is your plan?”

“Ruined, ruined is what my plan is. I’m going to school and we’re going to forget about this. And I’m gonna be late.” Stiles head out of kitchen grabbing his backpack on the dining table.

“Don’t forget your apples!” Heaving he went back in and snatched the two from a smirking Derek. Shoving them in his backpack he went back out.

His shoes were by the door, and as he opened the door he heard Derek yell, “Tell Boyd hi! And ask if he likes the apples, I bought a new brand!”

He froze. _So what, I bring Boyd fruit on Wednesdays it meant nothing. It was the only time he slept in, and he usually forgets to grab something_. He could feel heat creeping on his cheeks. His rational thinking, didn’t stop the demented sound coming out of his throat.

He could still hear Derek’s laughter halfway to his car. And his blush just spread, as he remembered that he and Boyd don’t even share the same classes, let alone that their lockers were in the same area.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter because I had already started it, and was actively procrastinating working on my outline to the fic I'm starting for the July Camp Nanowrimo. And because of Camp Nano I'll probably take longer to update. I'm actually really excited to work on it though lol.
> 
> But I will definitely update at some point. I figured out how many chapters there will be to this.


	5. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plan is finally resulting in answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever. Camp Nano kicked my butt, and then family issues called too. Hopefully, maybe I'll crank out another chapter this month.

“Lydia!” Stiles whined. He was tired, and didn’t want to get a headache from a stupid store.

“What now?” she said in a tone, totally uncalled for… which ok, he might be complaining a bit more now that they’re reaching the end of this lovely trip.

“Do we really have to go in there?” he said, gesturing to Victoria’s Secret, the bags he was holding swished around from the force.

“Really, Stiles? You can’t go into--” he cut her off, before she start into a rant.

“That’s not it! It just stinks in there.”

“I thought that was Apostle?”

“That too. It’s just worse because you can’t find your way out, because of the darkness.”

Lydia sighed, before stopping near a bench. She folded her arms, and pursed her lips thinking. She narrowed her eyes, before she made a sound and turned around, which Stiles took as fine.

“Thank you, you are a goddess.”

“I know, now we’re going to go eat. You’re paying. You can tell me why you and Jackson were acting weird today.”

“What why?” he pulled a face. “I paid last time.”

“Because, I drove and after we eat, you’re going to make me go to the comic store with you,” she said, pressing the elevator button. Stiles shrugged, she did have a point.

The walk to restaurant was in relative silence, though Stiles kept stealing glances at her. Well, not really stealing, Stiles wasn’t that inconspicuous then. If you could call looking to your side and staring at your friend, every few minutes conspicuous…

“Stiles,” Lydia grounded out.

“Right, right wait until food is in front of us before I start spilling my secrets to you.”

Lydia shot him a sharp look, while she opened the door for him. “Is it that bad? You’re usually not that dramatic.”

“Not… really? I don’t think?” he said, passing her. He turned a smile to the host. “Yes, two”

He was about to say that, yes, a table was fine, but then Lydia interrupted, “Excuse me, is it possible if we could sit in the back? Yes, thank you.”

Lydia ordered a shake as soon as their waitress appeared, while Stiles said he needed a couple minutes. The waitress smiled, she was one of their usuals. He and Lydia did this a lot. When ever they had heart to hearts it usually, always involved ice cream. The one listening would eat theirs, while the other talked (this was, surprisingly, for Lydia). Then when they were done, they would have to listen (which is not at all surprising for Stiles).

When her chocolate mint milkshake came out, she waved her spoon, and started eating.

“Ok. So… you see, I kinda, sorta maybe asked Jackson about relationship advice?” It came out more like a question, he winced. Lydia was quick to cover her mouth, and after a second he continued. “I mean, he actually gave good advice and that was to just talk it out? And I mean, so far to an extent, that’s what everyone has been saying? But I mean I didn’t want to go in blind, you know? And they all think I’m talking about something else. I had an epiphany, which I completely blame Danny on, by the way. All his fault. This whole thing might even be his fault any way...”

It was basically true, but... _Did this whole thing start then? could it actually be Danny’s fault?_ Stiles then remembered Erica, and how the others had this smile.

“It might be all of your faults! I mean until recently I thought he just put up with me!” Stiles exclaimed. And then he yelped because Lydia kicked his shin. He frowned, but continued, “Fine, fine. I’ll start at the beginning.”

He did, from the realization that he liked to cuddle Boyd, and how said werewolf was scent marking him. With, “Lydia, how long has that been happening? He was way too smug for it to have been the first time?” and multiple “how did I miss this?” and “when did this start?” sprinkled into the story.

He told her about the plan he formed of subtly asking everyone about what they thought of him and Boyd. But, how he also messed it up by blurting out and not making much sense to Scott, and also how Scott messed up the plan by talking to Isaac and Allison before he got the chance. He included their codependency in the plan! How does that happen?

After he finished, he finally ordered a plain chocolate milkshake. He also slumped down to the table, pillowing his head with his arms. Lydia continued to drink her milkshake, and by the time his order came, she was picking at the glass with her spoon. As soon as he started drinking she started talking.

“Stiles, I love you, but you’re an idiot.” He frowned, biting his straw. “When was the last time you had a real relationship?”

Before he could answer, she said, “Ah-ah! My turn, that was rhetorical. Last year, right? And why did she break up with you? What were her words, ‘I can’t date someone who has something with another person,’ who do you think she was talking about? And that guy you started seeing at the beginning at the start of summer, why did it end? When he met the rest of the pack. You know people sometimes get a little weird with how tactile we’ve become.

“You say that Boyd barely tolerates you, but you go to dinner and sometimes other activities once a week--you did that last semester too. I mean granted, this year they’ve turned more into dates, than just two packmates going out. Yes, the fact that Martha has been flirting, horribly obvious with Boyd, hasn’t helped you get in your head that it’s more than friends. Along with others asking him out as of late… But, Stiles, you’re dating, or least that’s what everyone in the pack thinks. Most people at school think that too. And I’m sure your Dad, Melissa, and Chris think that too. No one really mentioned it because, well it just happened so naturally. You should talk to him, but I mean if you want to continue with your plan before that, so far everyone’s advice is cute.” She finished, smiling, probably thinking of Jackson. Ew (wait, did he get those faces thinking of Boyd? _Noooo. No. No?_ ).

Oh god, he probably did make mushy faces when thinking of Boyd because he does in fact think of Boyd. Just this morning, Scott shook him out of a stupor. And he was definitely thinking of Boyd. And ok, so maybe he exaggerated when he said Boyd barely tolerates him. That’s just previous feelings, and insecurities before they really became pack.

(He’s not gonna dwell on why those thoughts were mostly directed at Boyd. Ok, only Boyd.)

But the rest of the pack really does think they’re dating. People at school think they’re dating. Their parents--fuck, his dad. _Wait, his dad, you think a father would tell his son this kind of information. I wonder if he did the dad thing? If we’re dating, how are we still dating? That… actually explains the beginning of the school year… huh._

“Stiles! Well? Speak, you’ve been done with your milkshake for five minutes.”

“Wait. Her name’s not Mary?!” That would explain why Boyd always laughed, when he talked about her and how horrible she is at subtlety. _Wow. What a swell guy._

Lydia gave him a bland look, “Really?”


	6. Erica and Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's doesn't even know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And oh god, I swear I'm gonna fix all the tenses when this thing is done. (edit 23-10-16: kinda doin' the editing)

“Do we have too?” Erica asked, before dropping her head on the opened text book. Stiles could hear the audible _thump!_ without even looking away from his laptop.

“Yeah, Erica we gotta,” he says.

“But why?” she whines, even going as far as wiggling in her sit. Her curls flop around too. Stiles smirks a little, shaking his head.

“So that you can join the other kids, and feel guilt free that you got this done,” Mellisa says coming into the dining room.

“But this just seems so early!”

“You’ll keep saying that, until it’s too late,” Stiles replies.

“Ugh. Can’t I just… skip a year?” she asks, hopefully.

“You can if you really want, but since I’m sure everyone, myself included is going. You’ll just be even more annoyed when we graduate before you,” he says laughing. He could imagine her frown.“Unless you wanna double up and do a summer semester.”

“I don’t even know what I want to do,” she says softly. “What if I can’t think of anything? I never really thought that I could do anything. But now that I’m not sick, I don’t have to worry about...”

“Hey,” Melissa says, putting her hand on top of hers. “It’s fine that you don’t know right now, and it’s fine if it takes you a few years. And it’s fine if you want to take a year off, if that’s what you want, and if you think that could help. I can talk with you if you want? I’m sure anyone in the pack would let you bounce off ideas if you want. And Stiles is just teasing. Everyone is going to graduate on time. Everyone's going for different things.”

He could feel her Mom Glare. _But yes_ , “Yes! of course! Kidding. Like dude, Lydia’s plan is basically just school. So much school. And I’d definitely be a sounding board for you… We could make charts. And I’m sure Boyd would help too. Pretty sure he’s the one that helped Isaac decide where to apply. Or Derek!” he said, realizing his mistake when he saw The Knowing Looks (aka the looks he got when ever he talk about Boyd. His boyfriend… could he even say supposed any more to that?). “I mean pretty sure our grumpy alpha is getting ready to give everyone a talk.”

Erica giggled and Melissa laughed. Well, then, apparently that wasn’t smooth at all.

“Thanks,” Erica smiled. “And yeah, Isaac was kinda overwhelmed… But speaking of Boyd. How’s that going?”

“Uhhm.”

“Yes, Stiles?” Melissa asked.

“I, am… highly unprepared for that question,” he said. Honestly, he was still trying to process his talk with Lydia Wednesday. But three’s a pattern… so.

“Is something wrong?” Erica asked. Her smile fading.

“No! We’re fine. I’m--” he stopped short. He didn’t know if that would read a lie. He doesn’t know if he is fine.. He smiles, hoping it read genuine. “Boyd and I are good.”

Erica frowns, and looks like she’s about to speak, but Melissa beats her to it.

“Ok, that’s good, but if you want to talk to us you can,” she says, smiling softly this time placing her hand on his. “We can even talk the next time you bring me dinner.”

He swallows hard. Sometimes he was so thankful to have her in his life. How lucky he was to have her as another mom. He nods, giving her and a squeeze, before coughing and taking it away to cover his mouth.

They don’t say anything, but Melissa gives him a warm, loving look. Erica, thankfully changes the subject.

“Do you wanna lay with me during the movie? I brought ex-tra blank-kets,” Erica asks. “It’s the Marvel, and the Wonder Woman one.”

“How can I say no to that?” he says, nudging her foot. “Ok, let me do this, and you do what you’re gonna do and we can leave.”

She nods, and opens up her her binder. Melissa gets up, and before she leaves gives them both a kiss on the top of their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might finish the next chapter soon. Because funny story. I was working on chapter 7 instead of this one for the longest time. And also, hopefully finish before the year is up? Maybe? This is gonna be one of the fics I'm working on for NaNoWriMo. But it won't be the main fic--so who knows. Maybe it'll take longer lol.


	7. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this turned up good.

“You’re werewolf’s here,” Danny said, looking over Stiles shoulder.

“Which one?”

“Which one do you you think?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know Danny, they follow me around like puppies!”

“Ok, the one that’s been glaring since you danced with that buff guy.”

“...Derek?” he asks confused. And why would he glare at that? Ok, dumb question. He glares at everyone.

Danny gave him the look that he has become very familiar with over the years. It’s the one that says _I don’t know why I put up with you_. It’s a look that everyone has gotten at least once. Even the parents. But mostly Stiles and Jackson.

“You know? You could just say who, without trying to be cute,” Stiles says and sticks his tongue out. He was going to turn, and head to the bar. That was the plan. Instead he smashes in a wall. Ow, he might’ve broken his nose. It feels like he broke his nose.

Blinking, he looks to what he walked into. Which is not a wall but a nicely muscled back. _Oh. Oh! Boyd. He was talking about Boyd._ Of course Danny was talking about Boyd because that’s just his life.

Shrugging and thinking why not, he wraps both his arms over Boyd’s broad shoulders, and standing on his toes so he can laugh out, “You’re not Derek.”

He gives a quick squeeze, and trails his hands down. Definitely, definitely appreciating his biceps, because--does he really need an explanation? Before he turns him around.

“Were you expecting Derek?” he asks, once he’s turned around, and finally starts dancing. _Fuck._ Stiles still has his hands on him.

“Not exactly. Danny needs to work on his descriptors. ‘Your werewolf, Stiles’ can kinda apply to all of you, but the ‘glaring’ bit usually means our alpha.”

“...Sorry that I--we barged in on your and Danny’s night,” he gives a strained smile. “I thought…”

“What? No, don’t be,” Stiles says squeezing his arms, pulling him closer. He gives a slight grin, his arms reaching up again to wrap around his neck. “Unless you came all the way over here to just say sorry. And not dance with me. Mhm, then you should say sorry.”

“Nope, came here just to dance with you,” Boyd says, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw. His thumb brushing his cheek gently. _He’s gonna kiss me. Oh my god. He’s gonna kiss me. What do I do?_ But Boyd doesn't kiss him, instead he murmurs, “Besides wouldn’t want that guy you were dancing with to get any ideas.”

“Hm.” Stiles fingers tighten their hold on his shirt, in response to the shiver his warm breath against his ear caused. And Boyd’s other hand lands on his waist.

“Now would we?” he asks, before briefly touching his lips to Stiles jaw, before pulling back to look at him, expectantly. Stiles can feel the hand that was on his face, move to match the other, maybe even lowe--definitely lower , _but umm…_

Stiles blinks, licking his lips and asks,  “Um, wah, what guy?”

He huffs out a laugh. Shaking his head he says. “Never mind, it’s not important.”

“Hmm, ok. I--wait, what do you mean ‘we’? Why are you here? Where are the others,” he asks getting back on track. He looks around, and tries to spot anyone else.

“Erica dragged me and Isaac here. She wanted to see if Brandon was here, said he’d be in town.”

Brandon was the guy, she had hooked up last time she was here. Apparently, he comes to stay with his mom in Beacon Hills every weekend, now that he has a car.

“So how did she tear away Isaac from his SO’s?” he asks, grabbing Boyd’s hand, and leading him through the crowd.

“Alison and Scott are studying.”

“Ah, yeah, makes sense. So Erica got his number?”

“Mhm, he texted her earlier that he might come. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to come, she didn’t wanna crash your guy’s night. But then Danny texted her, telling her to get her ass down here, because he showed up,” Boyd said, as they reached the bar. Stiles dropped his hand, and Boyd moved his arm so it was over his shoulder.

Stiles slumped against him, while Boyd ordered their drinks. Stiles had been the DD, but now that they had werewolves he didn’t need to worry. Thank the lords for that, because when he nudged Boyd gave him his. He’s also thankful that he and Boyd have similar tastes in liquor. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist. Danny and Isaac showed up a while after he finished Boyd's drink. He and Boyd somehow got into the conversation about the zoo? Stiles doesn’t know.

“Well, this night is a dud,” Danny sighed loudly, leaning against the countertop. “At least for me, saw the douchey ex, so me and Isaac are leaving. But Erica went home with Brandon--he has the house to himself this weekend.”

“Wait--so no curly fries?” Stiles asked. He and Danny always got curly fries. “Boyd, no curly fries.”

Boyd gave him a fond look, while Isaac was shaking. Isaac was laughing, _which rude curly fries are an important business_.

“Stiles, you can still get fries” Danny said, bringing his attention back to him. “You have your boyfriend with you, the one that’s willing to even pay for a whole meal for you for no cost at all.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, he turned to look at Boyd. Boyd who was trying to hide his smile in his neck. Is this a werewolf thing? Or a Boyd thing? Does Boyd have a neck kink, Stiles thought as blinked at him. “Boyd, can we go get curly fries now?”

“Sure, drink some water first, and then we’ll go to the diner.”

 _Yay food_ , he never really talked to Danny like he wanted to, but it had been a very informative night. Also, he gets curly fries. _Good ol’ Danny._


	8. Dad and Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is definitely NOT going to talk about this issue with these two. Nope.

"Here you go," Stiles said handing one bowl to his, before giving the other two Chris. His dad made a face, looking down at the butter free popcorn.

"Thanks, kid," he said.

"No problem," he said cheerfully, sitting between them. He would eat some, but he was definitely sharing with Chris. It had m&m's in it. "So did you two pick what marathon we're going to do?"

Allison was off on her anniversary with Isaac and Scott. The three of them decided that they wouldn't go to the range, and instead just watch some movies. _Good old male bonding._

"What do you think we picked?" Chris held up Die Hard. Which yes. He really wanted to see young Bruce Willis.

"Yay," he said softly, in response to their dry looks.

"You could have just said you wanted to watch it," he dad said good naturally, pulling him towards him. Stiles took a twizzler from the packets his dad was hoarding.

"It should at least look like a democracy, instead of a dictatorship," he said happily. He grinned biting into the twizzler, and made a face because it was hard.

"Yes, because of course we would've have picked Lord of the Rings, especially on a Sunday," Chris said as he pressed play. "Subtle, you are not."'

"Hey they are both great movie franchises, it could very well be a tie. There's a lot in common." He argued, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Chris.

"Kid, the only thing that these movie have in common is you have a crush on both the strong, silent heroes," his dad said. Which omg no.

"What? No!" he said. "Well I mean... yeah, but."

Chris laughed. "I guess things haven't changed much have they?"

"What?" he looked over at him. _Is he talking about Boyd?_ "What are you talking about?"

"You know, you're boyfriend?" he asked him.

 _Yeap, he was talking about Boyd. Oh my god. Ughhh_ , he really didn't want to about this with them. All the others were embarrassing enough (and consequently they almost all said the same thing).

"Ummm, about that," he said, grabbing another another twizzler. From the new bag, not the old bag. That thing should be in the trash.

"Is everything ok, kid?" his dad asked side eyeing him. "Do you need me to get my gun?"

He could tell his dad was joking... or at least half joking. Huh. The last time he said that about a person he dated--who broke up with him, his dad was definitely not joking. Chris had offered if he needed help...

It might have been a horrible breakup, and an even worse ex. It was ugly. And there may or may not have been crying in a tub of ice cream, with cuddles from the pack. _Mostly Boyd that I now think of that_. Whatever. This just means his dad must really like Boyd.

"No, I mean yes! Or... kinda," he trailed off. He was definitely praying that this topic would be dropped. He was going to talk to Boyd Friday. It might be a whole school week until then, but he could wait.

Nothing was awkward, everything was peachy. Peachy.

"Do I need to pause?" Chris asked. He even pulled out that DAD tone, _oh my god._

"What? No, no need to pause the explosions," he said, taking a bite out the twizzler. And then another. And another.

"Kid?" his dad asked.

"Do I have too?" he whined. He could feel his face start to get red. _Here we go._

"No, no you don't," his dad said sighing before starting at his popcorn. Stiles wasn't so sure the sigh was because the two dad's caught something, or if it was because of the popcorn.

After that they continued watching the movie. It was quiet besides the crunching, and Stiles and his dad's occasional quips (his dad totally talked through movies, and shows too--it's the reason Chris had the remote).

It was quiet before Chris asked, at the end of the movie, "Did you two have a fight?"

Stiles made a face, and for that snatched the whoppers away from him and ate the last bit. Chris raised his hands, before getting up and putting up the next movie.

They were only around 10 minute in when Stiles started to squirm. Somehow he took away his dad's candy, and just kept biting at it. Which was probably good, because his Dad probably would have eaten all them by now (he was eating the gross, hard ones still).

"Did I ever tell you how I started dating your mom?" his dad asked. Which no, he hasn't. He heard his mom tell it, but... from what he gathered it was embarrassing for his dad.

It never seemed embarrassing. But this was random. _Dad doesn’t DO random!_

"No...?" he asked. It felt like a trap. _This is probably a trap_ , he thought taking another bite. He looked over at Chris who was studiously watching the moving eating the m&m's that had fallen to the bottom of the bowl. "Mom just, uhh she always said you were the perfect gentlemen... and then she laughed a lot. Does this story have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, it does," he nodded taking a swig of beer. Stiles looked longingly at it. If only.

He stared at his dad, and when he didn't answer for a full two minutes he poked him in the side. "Well?"

"According to your mom, and all of her family we were dating for over half a year, before I knew we were dating," he said as though he was talking about the weather.

Beside him he could hear Chris... choke on his beer?

"You're cleaning that up," his dad said. _Spitting out his beer, ok then. Ew, it better not have gotten on the popcorn._ But, well that sure explained his mom almost dying with laughter whenever he had asked her as kid. Or, really any of his mother's family. Suddenly every family gathering made sense now.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll go do that," he said, before pausing the movie.

"Welp, that makes me feel better," Stiles said. _Three months is definitely the better option here._

"Thought it would," he said, taking another drink. Stiles just continued to stare at his dad.

 _Holy fuck, the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree._ His thoughts of the fact that he took after his dad in more ways than he believed were taken away when heard a thump beside him.

Chris' head was resting on the cushion, and his shoulders were shaking. He looked over at them, when he was starting to calm down. He just shook his head and started laughing again.

"How do you two function?" he asked.

They answered simultaneously, "Melissa."

While his dad snatched the remote to start the movie again, and while Chris continued to laugh he wondered if Boyd would laugh too. If he’d laugh as hard where tears would start, and continue throughout the day when the subject came up. He wondered if he would get that same look on his face that his Dad made so often when looking at her.

And yeah, ok, he did feel better about talking to Boyd now. His dad was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha omfg that took forever I had such an issue with this chapter. But I did it WOO! Hopefully the next two should come sooner. Sooo? Anyone wanna take a guess about who the next chapter will be with?
> 
> Comments/kudos are absolutely welcomed here.


	9. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to his mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp, there you go. Also?? one more chapter guys!

He waved bye at Scott, he had already told him earlier that he was going to skip practice, and that he needed to talk to someone. Scott gave him a two thumbs up. Oh, sweet Scotty.

This was kinda last minute (ok really last minute, he only decided at lunch), but it's been in the back of his mind since Sunday when his Dad had brought up his mom. He couldn't really deny that talking to his mom always made him feel better--even if there was always a lingering bitter taste.

To be honest Stiles didn't really know how to bring up the subject of their apparent dating to Boyd tomorrow.

 _Maybe bring up dad and mom?_ That would be a good ice breaker. _Haha, ice. But than again Boyd might laugh just as much as Chris did._

He bit his nail, thinking. He was brought out of his thought when he heard a car honk at him. _Oh, it turned green._

He jumped the first time he had felt his phone vibrate in his lap. He had texted his dad he would bring him takeout for dinner at the station. The rest of the ride to the cemetery had no more red lights so he didn't bother glancing at the phone.

When parked he looked at his phone, he had gotten two texts. One from his dad, and the other from Boyd.

From Daddio: Would it be too much to ask for a burger?

Sent: Yes, yes it would. How about breakfast for dinner though?

From Daddio: Well, I guess. Does this breakfast happen to include Bacon?

He snorted reading that, his dad definitely knew better than that.

Sent: Nice try

Sent: Actually not a nice try. That was a pathetic try lol

From Daddio: Hey, I deserve bacon.

From Daddio: Chris won't stop laughing. And I'm pretty sure I'll have another person laughing at me soon too.

Sent: ...

Sent: You can have 1 1/2

From Daddio: Great, thanks kid.

Stiles facepalmed, groaning. _My Dad people, my dad._ He then looked at what Boyd sent him

Baby Brood: Hey, is everything ok? You seemed off today more than you have and Scott just told us you were gonna skip practice

Baby Brood: Yes Stiles I know you’ve been acting weird

Baby Brood: Stiles?

Baby Brood: Okay, so Isaac pointed out you're probably driving. Did you want to talk later? We can skip the movie tomorrow if you want

He smiled, Boyd was honestly the sweetest at times.

Sent: Um, yeah skipping the movie might be nice... I don't think I'd like to be around people more than I have to tom tbh

He bit his lip before he continued

Sent: I'm actually at the cemetery

Sent: Last month I didn't really have time to visit mom

Sent: See you tomorrow <3

With that he sighed, and walked over slowly to where his mom was. Stiles always came here when he needed time to think. He always wondered if he would actually come to her if she was alive...

Would he had come to her with the werewolf stuff? Would he come to her with his crush on Lydia? Or would that crush had dithered in time, because he didn't need the safety of feeling in control about something? Would she tell him about the apparent magic in their family? Would she had noticed the lies early on? He thought about all of this while his feet sunk in the freshly watered lawn.

His feet sinking down, yeah, ok that wasn't the only sinking feeling he felt when he stopped in front of her grave.

"So, Dad told me why you always laughed about how you two started dating," he said going to his knees. "I don't know why you couldn't have just said that... Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Would you have told me I was in a relationship with someone?"

Birds singing were his only answer.

"I don't... I don't know what to do--I mean, I do. I have to talk to him," he sighed. _Fuck_ , he squeezed his eyes shut. His throat closing up he tried to swallow.

"I think..." Stiles whispered so quietly, as if only the heavens could hear him, "I think he might be the one, mom."

His hand went up, his fingers brushed against the weathered down stone.

"And I know, god I know how that can end... how it did end," he said, mind going to the whiskey sitting in his house. "Sure things are calm now, but who's to say that--that he won't die. Killed. That he won't be killed from a monster of the week, or hunters?

"Sure I might've acted like dad, but, but how willfully ignorant can a person be that he convinced himself that a beautiful, amazing guy tolerated him when that's... just the complete opposite?"

He was crying, but god he felt so much lighter. _I love you, I love you, and I miss you._ Stiles wished she was there, maybe then he wouldn't feel the need to hold back his heart.

Stiles sat there long enough to stop the tears, taking deep breaths. He hoped he wouldn't be a mess by the time he got to the station. When he left the cemetery he promised himself he'd bring Boyd here.

_Mom would’ve loved him._


	10. Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, he is not nervous. Okay he's ball of nerves. Today he talks to Boyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, guys I finished it! I finished my first chaptered fic :D And my first one for Teen Wolf. Tbh I probably wouldn't have written the other ones if I hadn't started this, so yay! I hope you all like it:)
> 
> Also! Votes are in and my next Stoyd fic is gonna the Soulmate AU which I'm gonna be writing for camp nano this month. So that means (hopefully, maybe, don't get your hopes up bc nano usually kicks my ass) 25k of Stoyd? (i'm just using the word count goal i made for the other project i switched this out for) *shrugs* and if i actually finish and it doesn't end being that long i can start the babysitting au earlier than planned:)

Stiles rolled out of bed Friday morning ready to talk talk to Boyd. Yep, that totally wasn't a lie. Not nervous at all. (And not talking to himself in front of the bathroom mirror to the point where he was going to be late.)

He ran out, with his dad at the kitchen yelling good luck at him. Stiles completely ignored the laughter that came after it.

It really didn't help when he showed up in class, and Boyd just held out a muffin and a coffee cup.

"Thanks," he smiled shyly. He took a sip, and frowned. "Hey! This is not my coffee. Boyd! You're being a very bad supplier"

He snorted taking a sip out of his own drink. "Right like I was gonna let you drink caffeine when you're already jittery."

Stiles didn't get a chance to reply, before the bell rang and class started.

After that the day was just a drawn out waiting hour. Boyd walked him to his second hour, he saw his other friends in class, and he ate lunch in the library hoping to finish his essay so he didn't have to during the weekend.

(Wikipedia sucked him in and he started looking for all stuff Moana.)

To say that the rest of the day was like waiting in line for the gallows was putting it lightly.

God, he hated waiting for things. Especially important things. That end with feelings.

Stiles got to his locker, and had a little trouble opening it up. When he finally did he tried to shove in all the books he needed.

"Ready to go?" Boyd said behind him.

Stiles jumped, barely keeping a hold of the two textbooks book. Along with the dread, jumpiness also grew throughout the day.

"Hey, Boyd." He wasn't nervous... perse but, well okay he was nervous. Not so much of Boyd, like, leaving him more so of just, this. This whole dating Boyd thing. "Just, gotta grab my stuff, and we can go."

Boyd was a silent presence beside him. Stiles peeked up and saw him looking at him as though... Well, it was a very fond look to say the least. _How could I have just ignored that?_ Stiles wondered. He was pretty sure he was starting to blush.

"Okay, done, ready to go," he said hefting his backpack over his shoulder. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Boyd to start walking.

Instead he put his arm over his shoulder and pulled Stiles close so he could say, "Relax, Stiles. You're not going to your death."

"Hah." If he died it would be from mortification. But he couldn't help but melt into the warm, solid side.

When the got to the car Stiles started to fidget.

"So," Stile started, he needed to talk. Some noise besides the radio. "Um... how was school?" He cringed, god he sounded awkward.

"Fine, Jakob was an ass as usual," he said.

"God, I hate that kid. So thankful I don't have any classes with him this semester," Stiles started. "Dudes a douche, like worse than how Jackson is, because--and it's not even because he gives me the creeps, and we all know by now I know creeps."

And wasn't that something, that Boyd knew how to start him on a tangent (at the perfect tune that is).

Stiles complained about the kid for a bit before their conversation led to other topics, making the rest of the car ride easy going.

"How do you get from the banking system to a disney movie?" Boyd asked as they got out of the car.

"Because Hamilton Boyd, Hamilton."

"Oh god," he whispered more to himself.

Which rude, no one understood his pain.

"Rude. You are just sulky that you can't sing, nor rap, or even keep a tune. Anything musical. I don't even think you could play a triangle in time." Isaac had been so contrite he had tried to make Boyd sing. It was terrible.

"No, I'm just tired of this particular obsession of yours." Stiles barely heard him.

"Besides, if I wasn't already very knowledgeable about Star Wars I'd probably had read that. But I mean THE ROCK! Boyd. Dwayne Johnson is going to be singing. Sing-ing." _Huh, ok, dad might've had a point... Nah, he smiles too much. Plus he was in Journey to the center of the Earth._

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Unless he comes to sweep my underage ass off into the sunset, no," he answered right off the bat heading to the kitchen. "Pizza? The usual? Or do you want something else?"

"Pizza's good."

"Got it." He was already waiting for them to pick up. When they did, he rattled their order.

He even didn't jump when Boyd came behind to wrap his arms around his middle, instead he leaned back, unconsciously titling his head to the side. Boyd ducked down, dragging his cheek and then his lips across his skin. _Again, with the scent marking... feels nice though._

When Stiles hung up, he turned around to return the hug. He buried his face in the juncture of Boyd's neck. He held tight, fingers bunching at his shirt. Which... felt really soft.

He played with it for another second before he asked, "Is this the shirt Lydia bought you?"

"Mhm."

"It's very nice," he said softly.

Boyd hummed a thanks, and kept his hold tight and secure. Boyd really did give the best hugs. They stayed like that until the doorbell rang. Boyd broke away, and with a stroke to neck, he left Stiles in the kitchen to go pay.

Stiles wordlessly gave him a sprite, and opened up his own coke. He munched on a large slice, while he watched Boyd devour two.

"Wanna watch disney movies later?"

"As long as I don't have to watch Finding Nemo, I'm good." He then grabbed another piece. Werewolves.

"Hmm, Lady and the Tramp?" he asked, finally finishing his first piece.

"Can we do Oliver and Company, too?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He smiled, he knew that it was Boyd's favorite.

After that they ate in silence. Stiles mulled over how he would bring up... them in his mind. Thankfully, Boyd just ate, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

"My dad, didn't know he and my mom were dating for months." Stiles blurted this out right when Boyd had his mouth gaping, and the pizza right over his mouth.

He placed the piece carefully back into the box. It was also silent for a few seconds, and Stiles was about to talk just to--to not, do something that he'd regret (like cry).

"Is this, why you've been, out of it?" Boyd asked carefully.

"He told me Sunday," he said biting his lip. He looked up to see if Boyd would say something, but continued when he saw he was just patiently waiting. "I, well, I've just been thinking lately. What are we?" He cringed at how he sounded. "I mean, are we dating? Everyone seems to think we are. And this might make me completely oblivious, kinda more on the side of self denial, but I mean--I just realized I like you! Like a lot, dude, and I kinda of realized you actually like me? And I mean, I guess that's what's really on the side of denial, because it's so obvious! We hang out! You cuddle, and scent mark me, and just... Well, yeah."

"Can, I ask why this would be something you'd ignore?" He sounded calm, but his eyes held a different story. Stiles could see the vulnerability in them. He bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't muck it up.

"I'm... well it's, it's you," he shrugged helplessly. "I mean, I don't want to sound like that person who's already planned the wedding before the dates halfway done--

“I mean I haven't done that since Lydia, and that was like eons ago, and  for like more than half of that was just habit, dude. I mean I like planning but I wouldn't go that far, because having plans are ni-uhh. Um, the point is, is that there's a reason I've blatantly ignored this, and denied it to myself.

"I didn't, realize it until yesterday, but I did," Stiles took a deep breath, looking up into his eyes. "I realized your--you could be it for me. And I don't what I'd do if..." He trailed off voice shaking. He didn't know when, but Boyd had put an arm over him. His own hand was clutching at his shoulder.

Stiles took a large breath before he continued, "For the longest time I only had my dad, Scott, and Melissa. And of course I worried about them, I lived with the fear that I'd lose them in an instant. But it was, normal? I don't know. But now I have the pack, and so much worse things to worry how I'd lose any of you. Sure we've settled and something hasn't come to town for a long time, but who's to that won't change Boyd?"

"Is that why you're worried?" he asked, not unkindly. He was asking if there was anything else Stiles needed to say.

He scoffs. "I'm always worried. But no, I." He turned his head, resting it to his shoulder. "I don't know how I'd react if you left."

They both knew what Stiles wasn't saying.

What happens if you leave me.

What happens if you die.

"You know I can't promise that something won't happen," he said, god he sounded like he was about to cry too.

"I know," he said softly.

"Your it for me too, you know. I love you so much." Stiles lifted his head.

"Do you," he stopped licking his lips, his heart going crazy. _Surprised he isn't even half as anxious as me 'cause of that._ He looked into his eyes. "Do you really?"

"Yeah, Stiles, I really do," Boyd said just as softly. He placed his own on the one resting on his chest. Holding it gently, but firmly.

They stayed that way before Stiles decided there were more pressing matters, "So, the dating thing?"

"I've never asked you on a date, and you've never asked me on date... Unless, you want them to have been dates?" Boyd frowned. _Oh my god, is he cute._ "We could count them if--"

"Yeah, no if we go on a date I want both parties to know about it before hand. That still doesn't answer why everyone thinks we're dating."

Boyd shrugs, jostling him. "I mean, I liked you, so who cared about the teasing. You never minded, so I thought, or at least hoped you felt the same. Maybe you just wanted to wait for the right time, maybe until they got over it."

"You mean you'd wait for me?" Stiles felt a warmth blooming through his chest. (Probably his face too, but whatever, that wasn't attractive.)

Boyd just raised an eyebrow. Stiles reply was to scrunch his nose, and stick out his tongue.

"Okay, so we weren't dating, but we're so dating now, and no one has to find out how much we fail at communication besides my dad, Chris, and Lydia." He nodded to himself.

"Do I... want to know?" he asked hesitantly, but the mirth could be heard too.

Stiles pursed his lips. "Maybe another time. Now come on, we're going to my room. Enough emotional talks for the day, they're draining, and now I need a nap. And I'll need my cuddle buddy for that."

"Then the movie?" He said following him up the stairs. Stiles gave him the "duh" look over his shoulder.

They went to his bed to do just that. He was the little spoon, and as soon as he had Boyd's arm wrapped around him he was out.

Stiles didn't wake up until later when it was dark out. Or it was dark until his dad came in and turned on the light.

"Hey dad," Stiles dragged out, lifting his slightly off of Boyd's arm.

"Have a good talk, I take it?" he asked. Oh boy, there was the Dad Look.

"Yeap, good talk, awesome talk. Are you staying? Or going?" he asked, not thinking about the out they could do if the answer was going. Nope. "--Wait. Do I need to get you food? You didn't eat the leftover pizza did you? Boyd was going to take that."

"Yes, I'm going. No, I don't need you to feed me. No, I didn't eat the pizza." His dad rattled off not missing a beat. "But do I need to make a point to clean my gun?"

At his alarmed look his dad gave a loud laugh. Stiles turned his head, and it looked like he didn't wake up. _The death grip would beg to differ._

"Just stay safe," his dad said this over the shoulder.

"Dad!" he hissed mortified. _Oh god. I bet he knew Boyd was awake._

Stiles laid there listening to his dad downstairs, waiting for him to leave. He think he fell into a light sleep before his leg gave a twitch. Stiles craned his neck to look behind him.

"Hey," Stiles murmured at Boyd's sleeping face. Or with his face with his eyes closed, Stiles was pretty sure he was awake. The werewolf's grip tightened when his dad came in. And he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing too. The faker.

Boyd didn't even react, not even a twitch. His boyfriend was an ass (and oh god he could think that now with no doubt creeping up).

Stiles sighed before he squirmed around so he wasn't craning his neck.  Now that they were face to face he moved his hands to his torso, rubbing up and down. He paused, _I could just..._ Stiles was about to tickle him when Boyd finally spoke.

"Do it, and you die." He didn't even open his eyes.

"It's not polite to ignore someone when they greet you," Stiles said. He didn't want to die, so he just poked at the spot he knew would make the other young man squirm.

"I'm sleeping," he huffed out a little laugh. Stiles couldn't help the wide grin that broke out, when he did try to squirm away, but at the same time wouldn't let go of him. It kinda defeated the purpose. Not that Stiles was complaining.

"You just didn't want to talk to dad," he said. "What? Are you suddenly afraid of him now that we are official to the T?"

"Your father has never mentioned a gun, why did he mention a gun?"

"Are you nervous?" he asked excitedly.

Boyd threw Stile's pillow over his face, groaning.

"Oh my god, you are." Stiles scrambled so that he was straddling him. He wrestled the pillow away from him, to see Boyd was pouting. Pouting. _So cute._ "You're cute when you're nervous. I mean, you're always cute. But this is cute. You're like never nervous, or at least you don't show it that often."

"Well I don't often get threatened with a gun from my boyfriend's dad," he grumbled.

Stiles giggled. "Just think of what Scott and Isaac went through when they first started dating Allison--mostly Scott though. My dad isn't nearly as scary as Chris."

"Sure."

Stiles quirked an eyebrow waiting for a continuation of that answer. In the meantime he started to touch him. He really loved Lydia right now. The shirt was one of the softest things he'd ever touch.

"Scott, may have gave me the shovel talk when, well I guess when everyone thought we started dating," he said with a little realization.

"Doesn't explain why you're suddenly shy on my dad," he says distractedly. Stiles hands went to cup his face. He was brushing his thumbs on his cheeks, looking at his lips.

Boyd must have not noticed because he continued suddenly shy. "I've uh kind of been waiting for your dad to do the whole... dad thing."

"I really, really wanna kiss you right now. But our first kiss is not gonna be while we talk about my dad. So I'm telling you right now that he likes you a lot, and also called me out on childhood crushes Sunday," he said tearing his gaze away from Boyd's (very nice) lips. "Okay?"

He waited for Boyd to nod, and clearly he decided not to ask about the last bit.

"Okay, so we're going on a date Sunday--because I can totally miss dad bonding 'cause Allison has skipped for date reason's too. Actually no. Nope. That would put our anniversary with theirs and that's a whole lot of no Boyd. Okay we can go Saturday, Scott can get Lydia to help with science. Because otherwise that would be so--" Stiles didn't get to finish because suddenly there were lips on his. Nice, warm, soft lips on his. It kinda stole his breath away.

"Stiles."

"Hm?" he answered. A little dazed.

"If it really matters, we could just count the Friday two weeks ago when you realized your feelings," Boyd said. "Which, works out perfectly because we're already alone together. We ate, and we're going to watch Oliver and Company."

"And cuddle some more?" he asked smiling wide.

"And cuddle." Boyd pulled him down again for another kiss. This one lasted longer, before his smile turned to laughter.

He rolled off Boyd landing on his side and kept laughing. When he finally looked he saw Boyd had his head propped by a hand, giving him that wonderful smile again.

"I'm just, really happy," Stiles said. He gave him a peck, before getting up. "Now you get the movie, while I go make us hot chocolate."

They did just that, and the night ended with Stiles curled to Boyd hugging him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Trope-Scent Marking
> 
> Basically Stiles cuddles with Boyd during pack movie night, latterly sits in his lap all nice and warm. But Stiles just realizes this? How is this his life? Dude doesn’t like him besides a packmate. They not friends… Or does he, like him?
> 
> And then Stiles basically hightails outta of there because he doesn’t need to think about cuddles, with Boyd. Handsome, strong, nice… warm Boyd. Over to his house to make food because Derek and Isaac are out and if he didn’t know what a great Guardian Derek is (and not freaking out himself) he would tease.
> 
> But Boyd follows.
> 
> Basically that werewolf has been scenting him since fall of Junior year and they’ve been dating since the like a two months after Senior year started BUT STILES DIDN’T KNOW?
> 
> he’s done.  
> \--


End file.
